


waiting on the weekend

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/F, Nostalgia, Olivia and Georgina are Soft friends and I love them, Olivia is sweet and thoughtful, Secret Relationship, sex ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Olivia finds the nerve to ask Georgina about Esmé and finds the story to be sadder than she anticipated.I report pedophilesDon’t interact with my fics if you post/read ageplay or sexual content that features minors, even if they’re aged up
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor, Georgina Orwell/Olivia Caliban (platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	waiting on the weekend

“Georgina?” Olivia asked, flicking her eyes across at the dark haired woman. Olivia was lounging across Georgina’s coffee coloured leather couch with her head propped up on its arm and her feet across Georgina’s lap. Georgina stabbed at the delete key on her laptop; she had been working furiously on a paper for the last week and a half and, although she refused to talk about it, Olivia sensed that it was going nowhere. 

“Hm?” Georgina responded, attention divided as she squinted at the blinking cursor before her eyes. 

“Can I ask about Esmé?” Olivia decided that it would be beneficial to ask about Esmé at a time when her friend wasn’t entirely paying attention. 

Georgina sighed and closed her laptop with a soft tap, it wasn’t exactly like her paper was getting written at any rate, “What do you want to know?” 

“You always seem to only talk to each other in secluded corners. I mean, I hope it doesn’t sound rude, but everyone knows you’re an item so why the secrecy?” Olivia caught Georgina’s gaze and tilted her head. 

“It’s a complicated story.” 

Olivia frowned, “How did it start?” There were times when she regretted joining the V.F.D. later than most of her counterparts, and having to needle her friends and associates for information that others considered common knowledge probably comprised at least fifty percent of said times.

“It started before she and Jerome were married. We were introduced at their engagement party, actually,” Georgina smiled fondly, as though she remembered the experience well. 

“And?”

“Well,” Georgina tensed slightly, “Esmé had one too many drinks and dragged me into one of their smaller sitting rooms and gushed about everything she’d ever felt.” 

Olivia raised her eyebrows, “That doesn’t sound like Esmé.”

Georgina shook her head, “I have never known her to be any different. She’s a person who lives very intensely,” she began, ensuring that she didn’t cross over into territory Esmé would despair her sharing, “She needs space to spill her feelings and I don’t think she had ever really been afforded that before. No one had ever really listened to her.” 

Olivia looked up at Georgina, enraptured, silently willing her to carry on. 

Georgina exhaled slightly and continued, “We remained in that vein for a while. Esmé would throw a lavish gala, spend the whole evening avoiding me and once she hit her fifth drink she would find some excuse to drag me into a secluded corner and cry on my shoulder.” 

“And you didn’t mind?” 

Georgina fiddled with the edge of her fingernail, “I’ll be honest with you, Olivia, she needed it, and I was helplessly in love.” 

Olivia smiled slightly, seeing a wistful tired look in Georgina’s eyes first the first time ever. Georgina never struck her as a person who yearned for her youth in any specific way. However, there was clearly something that sat unresolved in this particular aspect of her earlier life. Olivia took Georgina’s hand, knowing the other woman liked a soft touch, though she may never admit it. 

“This continued for a while. After a few months Esmé started throwing a gala every weekend,” she laughed, “I dread to think about the amount of money that woman spent just to talk to me when she was sad.” 

“How long did she do that for?” Olivia asked, drifting her thumb across the palm of Georgina’s hand.

Georgina met Olivia’s gaze, “It was probably close to a year. She and Jerome were engaged for a long time, largely because she didn’t want to get married, of course, but about a month before the wedding she invited me to the apartment when Jerome was away. She was stone-cold sober and she kissed me. And I, being hopelessly devoted, went with it.” 

“Did you…?” Olivia asked, hoping the allusion landed.

“Yes,” Georgina answered, definitively. “It was kind and gentle and, if I’m honest, not at all what I was expecting.” Olivia faltered slightly, she had seen, in more detail than she perhaps would have liked, the way Georgina and Esmé liked to have sex. It was hot and rough and one or both of them usually ended up severely injured, particularly because Georgina was still in denial about her dicey hip. The idea of Esmé initiating careful and soft sex made her feel somewhat mournful, though she couldn’t place entirely why. 

“And then she got married and didn’t speak to me for four years,” Georgina avoided Olivia’s gaze.

Olivia sat up, “Wait, what?” 

“I don’t begrudge her it now, though at the time I was livid. She didn’t know what to do, I suspect she’d started to fall slightly harder than she wanted. She deals with everything by avoidance. It’s surprising how effectively you can avoid something when you can throw endless amounts of cash at it to get it to go away.” 

Olivia frowned, clearly disapproving. 

“She built me the office in the hinterlands,” Georgina explained, “The eye was a tasteless joke, _that_ I have not forgiven her for. The V.F.D. stationed me there and that was it for a while.” 

“What happened next?” Olivia persisted.

“She showed up on my doorstep,” Georgina answered honestly, “and I couldn’t say no.” 

She sighed, “Sometimes you just know. She could be married, ignore you for four years, station you in a different state, and threaten to murder you in far less than polite terms, but it really is all an expression of love with Esmé.” 

Olivia couldn’t help but roll her eyes slightly. Being in love with Esmé Squalor seemed like a dangerous affair at the best of times. 

“But she was still married. She needed someone to lean on and I needed to feel wanted, and so we retreated to the dark corners we were used to, only this time with more adultery.” 

Olivia blushed.

Georgina stared across at her fireplace, allowing her eyes to lose focus on the orange glow of the flames, “She and Jerome eventually divorced, you know that much, and that’s where we landed. Neither of us were particularly willing to admit to the fact that she had been having an extramarital affair on and off for the entirety of her marriage, and I felt old.” 

Olivia frowned, “That’s ridiculous.”

Georgina shook her head, “It’s not ridiculous, you’re just in your forties and don’t realise how it feels to not be in your forties any more.” 

Olivia usually felt frustrated when people brushed her off on account of her age, but she supposed it was slightly different. Particularly when you were dating someone with as much money as a small country and who looked like Esmé Squalor did. 

“So you’ll just do this forever?” Olivia asked, reclining back against the arm of the couch, sounding slightly miserable. 

“Probably not. I don’t know. We’ve talked about it but neither of us is quite sure how to broach the subject with everyone else. Both of us feel as though the V.F.D. is still less accepting than it pretends to be.” 

“But Jacquelyn?” Olivia protested. 

“Jacquelyn is on the other side of the schism, my love. Standards apply differently when you’re a volunteer. That and when you have one partner for ten years that you very quickly married in a traditional wedding ceremony and you never cheated on your husband for.” Olivia tilted her head, not entirely disagreeing with the sentiment. 

Georgina wanted to pretend that she didn’t envy Jacquelyn, but she couldn’t help but feel like Jacquelyn was living the life she was supposed to have. The one she was living in a different universe. 

“That’s the end of the story, really.” 

Olivia stuttered slightly, “Can _I_ tell people? I don’t feel like it’s fair that you have to dance around in storage rooms.” 

Georgina smiled, “People know. We work in an organisation that runs off knowing these things. No one has ever really asked. We suspect that people are happy to keep quiet about it. After all, there’s only so many times you can pass off wearing the same shade of lipstick as an accident before it becomes suspicious.” Georgina smiled slightly, as much as she lamented parts of the history of their relationship, there were parts that she wouldn’t trade for anything.

Olivia frowned, “You shouldn’t have to live in the dark, Georgina.” 

Georgina smiled, “You’re sweet.” 

“Hold hands with her tomorrow. At the ball.” Olivia ordered, decisively. 

Georgina smiled wistfully, “Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote this and it came out really sweet so here it is xxx


End file.
